Night Class, Day Class
by Presto-chan
Summary: That's what makes you love him so much," Kaname replied. He always saw straight to the matter at hand... Warning! Post anime spoilers! KanameXYuuki UP FOR ADOPTION.
1. First Night

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight or any of the characters from Vampire Knight. The only characters I would own would be any OC's I create in later chapters. **(you'd think it'd be obvious, considering it's a fanfic site, but I don't feel like getting in trouble, so just in case)

Summary: The Night Class has returned to Academy with Yuuki in tow. What will reactions be like?  
(edit:) Will now have a _very_ loose plot, but a longer story-a Kenshin/Vampire Knight crossover-will eventually follow (and Ryuuji will also be there!-see later chapters). It won't be posted 'till I'm almost done writing it, so it will probably be better (and updated a _lot_ more frequently).

_Yes, yes, I know this theme has been done before, but it's been itching in the back of my mind ever since I came out of my writer's block a couple days ago. Please enjoy!_

* * *

Yuuki didn't know whether to be bored, excited, or feeling dreadful. After a bit of consideration, she decided to just live in the moment. Kaname was sitting here beside her, after all. She snuggled a little closer and smiled.

"Something wrong, Yuuki?" He asked in his deep, velvety voice.

"No, Oni- I mean, Kaname," they had decided that Yuuki would go by 'Cross' during this trip, just to avoid unnecessary explanations. They were a couple, after all, and she didn't want to be under constant scrutiny, just because her fiancé happened to be her brother. Still, the word came unbidden to her lips.

The car slowed along with the sound of gravel, eventually coming to a stop. A few curious students came out to see the visitors, though the guys just ended up gawking at the car, and the girls immediately began whispering. Yuuki was simply glad for the tainted windows, since her side of the car was in direct sunlight.

Cross Kaien came prancing down the drive singing, "Yuuki, Kaname, is that you? Come out, come out, wherever you are!"

Yuuki sighed. "This is what I was worried about," she tried to cast the warmth out of her voice and sound sarcastic, but judging by Kaname's reply, it wasn't very successful.

"That's what makes you love him so much," Kaname replied. He always saw straight to the matter at hand.

Yuuki smiled briefly, but ruined it with another sigh. "I guess it's time to face the music, huh? Let's get this over with."

Cain stepped out of the driver's seat and came to the right-hand side of the car, opening the door for the Kurans.

Her acute senses heard the reaction to the two handsome men, for Kaname had stepped out of the car before her. The fairly good-sized crowd gasped, and there was a low buzz of conversation, and a bunch of guys started to slink away, seeing all their dreams fly out the window. They stopped, frozen in their tracks, when she stood up, holding onto Cain's helping hand.

Yuuki had never been vain. The only opinions she truly cared about was Kaname's and her few friends, mainly the original group that had attended the Cross Academy Night Class.

Yet, the silence from the onlookers was strangely satisfying. She almost felt smug, and these feelings unsettled her. Who was she to care what strangers thought of her? And they were strangers. She couldn't see _one_ of the original Day Class. It was too hard to shake off the self-sacrificing character of so many years.

Preoccupied with her feelings, she didn't dodge Chairman Cross as he dived into her arms. "Oh, my daughter, you've come home at last!"

The stunned silence dissolved at this revelation. The mumbling was starting to get on her nerves when her father beckoned them towards the familiar school. The students parted and they murmurs died wherever they happened to be in the living aisle. Obviously, Cross Academy didn't get very many visitors, or at least, not ones like them. Yuuki mentally stomped on the smugness that started to arise again.

The Chairman led the teens to his study, where it looked like he'd actually been doing his paperwork for once. He handed each of them about fifteen or twenty sheets of paper, neatly stapled together. "Those are the registration papers and surveys for the Night Class. Of course, the Day Class receives only a third of those."

The man rummaged around in his desk while the three students tucked the papers into their bags. He produced a cardboard box. "These are the other booklets and hand guides for the Night Class that has yet to arrive, which is basically everyone but you. There will be plenty of new additions this year.

"Also, the order forms for your uniforms are in that booklet, so don't be handing that in late, y'hear?"

Kaien stared at them critically, then embraced Yuuki again. Harder this time, more serious and forceful, as if he was scared to lose her again. "I love you," he whispered in her ear.

Then he was gone, skipping down the hall cheerfully and yelling over his shoulder. "Your group arrives right before dawn tonight, and the rest arrive tomorrow! I have a few things to take care of, so get yourselves settled, 'kay?"

Yuuki sighed in relief, glad she wouldn't burst into tears. She looked up at Kaname questioningly, whose arm she had unconsciously draped herself over. It was his turn to sigh.

"Yes, we'll go. I did promise, after all. Cain, could you take the box to the front foyer in the Moon Dorms? Get yourself some sleep."

"Night," he yawned and dropped their bags into a small cart he had thought to bring along, just for baggage.

Yuuki felt a little guilty at forgetting her unobtrusive friend, but it was short lived. There were more pressing matters at hand. She tugged on Kaname's arm and leaned towards him. "Come on! While it's still light out and I can grab some sleep!"

Kaname eyed Yuuki and gave her a sad smile as he swung her up in his arms and opened the window. He leapt to the ground, but neither of them felt any repercussions.

"Oh, _very_ human!" Yuuki remarked sarcastically. She giggled.

Kaname smiled again, more humorously this time, and put her down. They took off hand in hand, faster than the eye could see.

-

Yuuki paused for a moment, glanced at Kaname, then knocked on the Sun Dorm door with her upraised hand. A girl opened the door, and seemed flustered at the appearance of two of the teens that were probably the talk of the Dorm for the last hour.

"Could you lead us to Wakaba Sayori's room, please? We would greatly appreciate it."

-

Once again, Yuuki found herself hesitating. She decided to clear away the uncertainty, however, so it did not last long. She knocked.

The muffled voice in the other room sent a thrill of pleasure coursing down her spine. Gods, it had been so long!

"Yori? I'd like to speak with you, please."

Silence reined on the other side of the door. Slowly, the door creaked open, and a wide-eyed blond girl stared out at them. "Yuuki?" She asked in disbelief. Something seemed to dawn on her. "Yuuki!"

The best friends rushed each other and hugged, laughing and crying at the same time. "We've so much to catch up on!" giggled an excited Yuuki.

"Come! Come inside…" Yori paused, realizing for the first time they were not alone. Her cheeks turned a rosy pink. "…both of you." Her voice seemed a little more subdued now, but her excitement could not be contained for long. She pulled on Yuuki's hand and towed them into familiar surroundings.

The room she had shared with Yori for so long was unchanged. The beds, desks, drawers… something within called to her soul, somewhere deep down, from simpler days.

Yuuki was brought out of her thoughts abruptly when she heard her friend's voice again.

"So, what brings my vampire best friend and her vampire boyfriend here in the middle of the afternoon?"

* * *

_Okay, this probably sucks because I only have time to scan over it for spelling and a few changes here or there, but I felt I should probably start posting _something_. Please review, since this is my first story on the site. I have the second chapter almost finished, I just have to type it up, make a few changes, and check spelling. I've got school right now though, so you'll have to wait a bit :'(  
Also, I can't remember how everyone addresses each other (except the purebloods :p) so I'll just be using the names I remember being used for them the most often._


	2. Second Night

_Thanx for my first two reviews ever, Vampire Maddy and Angry Girl. I've taken what you said into account while writing this chapter._

_Just to clarify things: This story takes place in the new school year after the fight with Rido and all the vampires left the Academy. So, basically, under a year since Yuuki was turned. Since the old Day Class, as I keep refering to the human students who found out the Night Class secret, know their secret, the Night Class is coming back pretending to be just entering whatever year they were in when Rido attacked the school. Since none of the new humans know them, it works out fairly well. Of course, the old Day Class knows all this._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Yuuki stared at her best friend, speechless.

There was simply nothing she could say.

Yuuki knew that a small part of her had hoped Yori would forget that fateful night, where the identities of the Night Class had been revealed. It really had been impossible to hide the secret in the fight with Rido from the Day Class. The humans decided they'd prefer to know the truth than have their memories erased.

Still, there had been hope.

Yuuki embraced her friend much like her father had done earlier. "How much do you know?" she asked, her voice hoarse. A large hand rested on her shoulder, comforting.

"Well, the old Day Class students were all taught about your social rankings and the blood tablets. We were told that most of the Night Class are nobles. The freshmen haven't been told yet, though. The Chairman is waiting for term two, when they're more comfortable.

"We weren't told what rankings the Night Class had specifically. Said that was the vampires right, to be known as what they want by humans. Of course, they can't claim to be a higher rank than they actually are." Yori looked at them questioningly.

Yuuki stared up at her brother. "Can I?" She didn't know why, but she felt that it would be wrong to keep any secrets she didn't have to from her friend.

Her brothers dark eyes stared down at her for a moment, then softened. "That's up to you. If you don't want to explain the whole story, including _that_ relationship, then you have no obligation to tell. What do _you_ want, Yuuki?"

Yuuki took a deep breath. "No, I do have an obligation; I've kept enough secrets from Yori. Besides," she smiled, "it might be fun, having her in on it.

"Okay, Yori, don't freak out and please listen to the end. This begins from before I lost my memories, when I was born as Kuran Yuuki…

* * *

Yuuki was letting it all out, from how she was Kaname's sister and her parents protected her. Haruka, her father, had held off the Level E vampires and Rido until he was killed. How her mother sacrificed herself to seal away Yuuki's vampiric side and memories. Yori was clearly astonished that Rido, her uncle, could kill his family so easily.

Yuuki explained how Kaname had protected her for ten years, until he finally reawakened her under a year ago when Rido was restored. To protect her from her uncle and herself, who had been trying to find her past and weakening the seal, she explained.

Yuuki purposefully left Zero out of the whole thing, except for the fact that he had killed Rido with an anti-vampire gun. His past was for him to reveal as he wished, and she wasn't going to interfere with that. She didn't mention that he was also a vampire, soon to go insane.

She got to the part she hated most.

* * *

"That's the whole story, except… Yori, please don't freak, but…" Yuuki really didn't want to say this, but it was part of the reason she told her story.

"Me and Kaname? We're engaged, and have been since we were children. Our parents were also siblings."

Yori couldn't decide whether to be horrified or happy. Her face flickered from one emotion to the next, till it finally settled on being happy. "So, you get the man you've always loved… You never did tell me your rank."

Yuuki took another deep breath. "Yori, the Kuran family is pureblooded."

* * *

Yori stared at her friend dumbfounded. Purebloods? Yuuki didn't seriously think she'd believe that, did she?

Yet something clicked into place, something that _fit_.

All those –sama's that the Night Class never thought anyone else might hear when addressing Kaname. The sudden usage of it by Hanabusa to Yuuki, who never used honorifics for anyone other than Kaname, and all those little movements the body makes that shows subordination, often not noticed by the person making them.

It _fit_.

* * *

Yori hesitated before she could curtsy, probably warned by the panic Yuuki clearly felt. It was bad enough that the Night Class followed her around calling her "Yuuki-sama" or "Kuran-sama" all the time. She didn't know if she could stand it if her best friend started curtsying to her!

"No, Yori… Please don't do that! You're my _best friend!_ Nothing will _ever_ change that!"

This seemed to do the trick, since Yori quickly loosened up. Yori hugged Yuuki, and the only warning she had was the wicked smile spreading across her friends face. Yori kicked Yuuki's legs out from underneath her, and the two girls collapsed on a bed in a fit of laughter. Neither of them noticed Kaname leave. Yuuki sniffed the air.

"He's in the hall, to give us some privacy. We can be as loud as we want, since he put a sound barrier over the room. How considerate." Yuuki rolled her eyes, but a small smile sneaked onto her face.

"You really do love him, don't you?" Yori asked dejectedly. She sat on the edge of the bed and stared into space.

"With all my heart. What's wrong, Yori?" When her friend didn't answer, it clicked in her mind. "You don't approve." Yori shook her head.

"That's not it… I just don't want to feel the same way ever again, of feeling that you have another life going on that you never tell me about." Yori looked at her friend. Yuuki was astonished to see unshed tears in her eyes. "And I simply don't understand. You said your parents were siblings, and you've been engaged since you were children. I think I'm missing something." She frowned at the floor.

Yuuki followed her gaze towards the floor, swinging her legs idly. "While my parents and Kaname and I genuinely love each other, it also has a more practical side. You know why purebloods are called purebloods, right?" Yuuki waited for Yori's nod. "Well, the only way to keep the line 'pure' is to marry other purebloods. Since there aren't very many of us… I did see another female, once. Her name was Hio Shizuka." Yuuki's face darkened considerably. "Unfortunately, she was murdered."

* * *

Silence reined at this announcement. _It's about time for a change of topic,_ Yuuki decided. "So, where is the rest of the old Day Class?"

Yori laughed somewhat nervously. "Everyone stayed. The students you saw were probably all freshmen or transfer students. They've just taken orientation, and are learning their way around the grounds. The 'veterans' have been keeping to the Dorms, sleeping in mostly," she winked. "I'm not telling anymore than that, else I'll ruin the surprise. But just you wait!"

Yuuki was going to press, but she was interrupted with an epic battle of the yawns. She lost, and Yori gave her a concerned look. "You okay?"

She glanced at the clock and jumped up. "Frack! It's six-thirty? I'm only going to have a few hours to sleep! Not good, not good! The old Night Class is supposed to arrive just before dawn today, so I'm going to be up half the day just helping them get settled! I'm going to be exhausted…" Yuuki caught Yori's amused expression. "What's so funny?"

Yori laughed. "You! I've never heard anyone say something like that _that_ way!" she wiped tears from her eyes. "Most people say it the other way around."

Yuuki blushed and grinned sheepishly.

"Well, I better not keep you too long. Shoo! Shoo!" Yori was still doubled over in laughter, wiping her tears with one hand and making waving gestures towards the door. "Oh, and say hi to your fiancé for me, okay? It's not like I don't like him. He just makes me nervous. Now go!"

Yuuki looked over her shoulder and yelled to Yori, who was already across the room, "Oh, and I'm going by Cross while I'm here, just so you know! Just to keep matters uncomplicated, understand?"

Yori had time to nod her acceptance just as the door slammed shut.

* * *

Kaname walked up to Yuuki and hugged her tightly. The hug alarmed Yuuki, for it was secure, as if…

"I love you," he whispered in her ear. His hands wandered down her back, undoing a row of tiny buttons. They fell on something soft, and her brother pinned her down as he kissed her. He slid the dress from its place on her shoulders…

* * *

Yuuki sat up quickly and looked around. She sighed in relief when she realized it had all been just a dream. It was a little scary, though. She had been so mentally unstable lately, and now this… She knew she was changing, growing older, and it scared her.

She swept the blankets off of her and placed her feet on the floor. She gazed up at the moon, reflecting, as she dressed herself for the day. Well, kinda. She was getting used to the vampire usage of those words slowly, but it was starting to become more natural. Part of it probably had to do with how she could see as well as day at midnight, though.

There was a light knocking at the door just as the brunette finished pulling on a dress that used to belong to her mother. It always made her think of rain and umbrellas, for some reason. She opened the door.

Seeing Kaname standing there, Yuuki recalled her dream and involuntarily blushed. He lightly brushed her cheeks with the tips of his fingers. "You look lovely." His eyes darkened a bit. "Nice dress." He offered his arm. "Our group has arrived. Would you like to greet them, my lady?"

Yuuki stifled a giggle as she took his arm. She composed herself as the couple glided down the grand stairs, designed specifically to make impressive entries. She watched as her friends bowed and curtsied, then let her eyes focus on one person.

"Hello, Luca."

"Good day, Yuuki-sama."

* * *

The females stared at each other for a long time as the other vampires kept their eyes averted. Eventually, they broke the staring match off, both satisfied that the two could be friends. She watched the calm Cain fetch the box from a coffee table and start handing out booklets.

Yuuki broke her contact with Kaname and hugged each of her friends briefly. She seemed to be doing a lot of hugging lately.

* * *

This time, Yuuki was wakened by a flurry of knocks. Luca's muffled voice came through the door, though she couldn't make out what the aristocrat was saying. Yuuki attempted to use her powers to unlock the door, but failed miserably. Sighing, she got up in the chilly night air and let the young woman in.

What she wasn't expecting was a hurricane to fly through. She was dressed almost before she noticed, and seated in front of the vanity. Luca slowed down, but her hands were still a blur. Soon, Yuuki's hair was pulled up by a black bow with a blue rose on one side, but other than that, it hung loose. Luca made her stand up so she could adjust the short black dress she was wearing, fixing the various ribbons and black half-gloves. She quickly thumbed the black roses on her arm and the flair the sleeve made over her hand, then nodded in approval.

"Wh-" She was abruptly cut off by Luca with one hand while the other knocked on the door beside Yuuki's own, her brothers.

"The new Night Class students have arrived. The rest of us are down stairs, letting them into the foyer. Kaname wants you and him to enter looking as impressive as possible." The door opened, and Luca tugged them inside. "He wants to make a good first impression." After a couple moments, she darted out of the room.

While Yuuki's dress was elaborate, Kaname was dressed simply. The only attention to details in his entire outfit were some ruffles down the front of his shirt and on the part of the long sleeves draping over his hands. He looked dashing, and Yuuki couldn't take her eye's off him as they left the apartment. Then she was distracted by the ruckus downstairs.

Taking Kaname's arm like she had yesterday, she took a deep breath. Kaname noticed she was shaken up. "Don't worry, love, you've got me," he gave her a reassuring smile. Yuuki gave him a return smile and together they braved the throng of vampires below.

* * *

_Thinking of what Maddy said, I combined my original second chapter and part of what was going to be chapter three. Of course, that means that I have to start chapter three over with a clean slate and it might take a few days to update again, but it'll be worth it (hopefully). I'm not very confident in myself, and you're comments made me very happy that someone likes my stories._


	3. Third Night

_I'm back! Okay, some of you may have noticed, but I changed some of the spelling in characters names. These are the official spellings, all except Aidou and Kuran. Simply because I prefer the 'A' in front of Aidou's name, and I'll die before I use 'Clan' for any of the Kuran family. I would give an example, but I don't feel like dying, so imagine putting 'Clan' in front of the first name of any of my favorite family. (Rido doesn't count, since technically his name was stricken from the family tree. So there!)_

_I did make up a few things here or there, just for the sake of the story, but they're all basically self explanatory._

* * *

It seemed Kaname had a wicked streak in him.

Oh yes, very wicked.

* * *

The two Kurans gave each other one last smile and wink, before the gates opened and the entire Night Class began acting. A few of the new additions, all trailing behind the more experienced and trusted members, curved their lips upwards. What fun.

* * *

Yori was astounded, like all of the original Day Class, but for very different reasons. As the gates opened, the two prefects on duty had trouble keeping the Day Class girls from running over the Night Class. Just because they were vampires didn't mean that they had lost their charm. Actually, it had increased their popularity, of all things.

Well, at least the prefects had a moment to brace themselves, when the Day Class paused, recognizing Cross Yuuki.

Yori smiled wryly. _Kuran_ Yuuki, now. Oh, if the girls heard that, they'd go berserk!

What they did know, however, was that Yuuki had a huge crush on Kaname. They doubtless thought that he had turned her. Which was partially true.

Yuuki's appearance was surprise enough, but the fact that she was apparently in conflict with Kaname made a few people off balance. It didn't last long once the Kaname fangirls thought they had a chance at their idol. They threw malicious glares at Yuuki, who was clearly angry. Aidou and Cain, who were walking between the feuding siblings, looked nervous. In fact, the whole Night Class looked shifty, as if they had experienced something nerve wracking. Something that could terrify vampires.

Needless to say, Kaname fangirls were ecstatic. Even a few of the guys started to eye Yuuki. She was less intimidating than Luka, since they knew her as the Chairman's human daughter, and she really was very pretty.

Yori was starting to get concerned for the siblings engagement when Yuuki gave her a slow wink. She sighed in relief as she watched their little façade and the magic it was weaving in the Day Classes minds. Actually, more like a big façade.

While Yori didn't particularly _like _the idea of her best friend marrying her brother, her first priority was seeing Yuuki happy. Besides, she _had_ to acknowledge that she was no longer human. Despite this display, no, _because_ of this display, Yori knew the siblings genuinely loved each other, and not just as family.

Yori had a revelation. _Neither_ of the two purebloods could ever be happy with anyone but each other, even without taking into account their ridiculously long life spans. Kaname would never leave Yuuki's side. This made Yori feel a lot better.

Something moved at the corner of her eye, and she looked up. Chairman Cross was sitting on a tree branch, dangling his legs and watching his daughter.

Their eyes met, and they smiled.

* * *

Witnessing the smile between her father and best friend, she felt a little better inside. She didn't wish to trick the humans close to her.

Yuuki's attempt to ignore the smugness rising to the front of her mind was to no avail. Eventually she had to acknowledge it. Humans were so gullible.

This brought her up short. Who was she to criticize her way of life for so many years? But that wasn't quite right. As they approached the Academy, she realized exactly what it was. She knew humans; they had emotions, intelligent thoughts, and fought to survive like any other living being on the planet. Many people criticized past behaviour, but racism was completely different! Gods, she was losing her mind!

Suddenly, all her emotions fled, and were replaced by anger.

Frack, how she hated mood swings!

The now real anger on her face was for the exact opposite reason the Day Class girls thought. She was angry that she couldn't be with Kaname, her brother, her _fiancé_. The distance to the school was almost nonexistent now, yet impatience and anger filled her to the core. A few metres away, a tree cracked, and Yuuki panicked. She really didn't want to kill anyone.

Yet, despite all her efforts, the anger overpowered her.

Just in the nick of time, a 'blanket' covered her mind, protecting the outside world from her rage. She let herself let loose, knowing the only person who had shared enough blood with her to link telepathically was a strong man. She hoped he wouldn't mind her relying on him just this once. The environment -and people- were kept intact. It was one of the reasons purebloods were supposed to stay calm; both inside and outside.

Once inside Academy walls, many of the new members burst out laughing. Yuuki even caught a few of her friends smiling.

Her anger burned out, Yuuki simply became tired. The brunette glided towards her lover, and together they walked towards one of the many gardens. Classes didn't start till sunset after all, and they still had about forty minutes till dark.

* * *

Out of sight, out of hearing, but perhaps not quite out of mind, Yuuki collapsed into Kaname's arms, weeping uncontrollably. "D-don-n't e-e-ever d-do t-that again, o-okay?" She sagged into his arms like a wilting flower.

He pet her head slowly. "Shh… shh… It's alright…" his voice was low and comforting, making her tears dry up quickly. To her embarrassment, she started hiccupping. "We have classes and all our free time together… It's only a few minutes. We _did_ want to scare off all our fans, right? Just a few more nights…" he rambled on, his voice getting softer and softer until it was completely gone. She appreciated how not once it was 'I' or 'you', but always 'we'. The two held their embrace until it got a little darker. "Fifteen minutes…" he mumbled in her ear. Her eyes shone as she looked up into his.

Their lips met slowly and it didn't last long, but that's all they needed.

* * *

The purebloods looked like any king and queen when they swept into the classroom, their group fanned out behind them. Yuuki had draped her hand over Kaname's bent arm, and held her head high. The pair looked so regal that the students at their desks instinctively jumped up to bow or curtsy, a step behind those who were already standing. They made their way to the back window seat, and sat. The new students let go of their breath and sat down just as the teacher walked in.

Yuuki showed no interest in the subject, though in fact she almost didn't want it to end. Not only was her mind more perceptive, but the teacher kept throwing in random facts about influences certain vampires made in history. Yuuki glanced at Kaname, and could tell he wasn't interested in a subject that he was probably tutored in as a child.

* * *

Classes were over, and the Night Class was preparing the charade all over again. Yuuki comforted herself by thinking over and over again about how grateful she was that her nocturnal day was not over yet. The sun had not yet peeked over the horizon.

The sound from across the wall was almost deafening. A couple of curious new students probably had gone to see what the commotion was yesterday morning. Word must have spread through the Sun Dorms new inhabitants quickly.

Sensing her inner turmoil, the blanket descended on her mind again. The gates opened.

All of the fangirls except the Kaname club were not as energetic as normal. The feuding couple put a damper on the others 'moods'. Aidou's greetings weren't nearly as charming as normal. Fangirls sulked.

Two new prefects were on duty today. Yori and a tall, dark-haired boy. Yuuki remembered a conversation she had with Cain.

* * *

"_There are now eight prefects working in pairs, taking turns." He responded to her inquiry._

"_But that means that there is one pair each week who only has duties once." Yuuki protested. She hid her relief that the job was still being performed, and that the new prefects wouldn't have to go through the same exhaustion that she had to, _every_ day._

"_Sometimes they get an extra holiday, but often they are asked to help on Sundays, which are the busiest days, with everyone out of school. They also are the most likely to be picked to help with dorm inspections, though sometimes almost the whole team is out helping. Don't worry, Chairman Cross chose the most responsible people of all the volunteers," he shrugged._

-

That day before classes began, Yuuki went to see her friend. She landed behind the girl lightly and was about to open her mouth when Yori twirled and pointed a gun at her. Seeing who it was, she relaxed and mouthed "Oh." The two began laughing, but Yuuki eyed the gun her friend was still holding and backed away nervously.

"You can put that away now, you know?" Yori looked down and blushed, then put it back down by her waist. Yuuki hesitated, and then unbuckled something from her leg. Before Yori could protest, she attached Artemis to her best friend's leg. "I want you to have it. I cannot even hold it any longer, so it's just habit that I keep it on me."

Tears filled Yori's eyes, and they hugged.

* * *

Something occurred to Yori then.

"Why are you making the Day Class think that you and Kaname don't like each other? I nearly had a heart attack!" She narrowed her eyes and looked at her friend suspiciously. Yuuki surprised her by laughing.

"I told Kaname that I didn't want the Day Class bothering us. The plan he came up with is completely evil." She grinned like a villain.

"I thought that you guys wanted to make it obvious about your relationship?" Yori felt her eyes climb up her forehead.

"Oh, we are. No-one's going to bother us after we pull this one off!"

* * *

Yori gaped at Yuuki as she finished. It was brilliant, and she was discovering a new found respect for Kaname. She better go warn the Chairman so he could put all the prefects on extra alert.

* * *

A few days later, a note was posted on the wall by the school gate. Day Class students were crowding around it, and gossip was flying through the air.

_In one week there will take place:  
__A 'Back to School' dance hosted by  
__The Night Class in  
__The Moon Dormitory  
__From 9:30pm-12:00am  
__-Kuran Kaname and  
__The Night Class_

Yori hid a smile as she heard girls plotting how to get the Night Class guys in talking range, and the boys were quietly encouraging each other after their crush, both Day Class and Night Class.

Personally, Yori found it quite hilarious.

* * *

Yuuki rubbed her hands in anticipation as she walked down the school hallways. Day Class just ended, so she was thrown many curious and envious glances. She stood outside a classroom door for a minute, and then walked in.

The stragglers watched in astonishment as someone in a white uniform walked in and grabbed Wakaba Sayori's hand. She just had time to grab her backpack before Yuuki dragged her into the hallway. They were about to leave the school when a couple of prefects stopped them. They stood in front of her, weapons ready.

"Where do you think you're taking that Day Class student, Cross?" demanded the girl. She was trying to sound menacing, but Yuuki guessed it was her first time confronting a Night Class student. She was glad her sunglasses hid her amusement.

"Oh, do put your weapons down." She flipped her free hand dramatically. "I have permission from my father to take my friends to town tonight. Here," she handed them a paper, which the boy promptly read. "I'll be back before morning, when my classes start." He blinked at her for a moment, picking up on her use of 'morning'.

"It's all right, Hikari. They have permission." He folded it and handed it back to Yuuki.

Hikari narrowed her eyes, but let them pass.

* * *

"So, why are we going to town?" Yori looked around nervously at the vampires who piled in the car around her. At least she had the door on one side and Yuuki on the other.

Yuuki couldn't blame her. She had brought the two females she trusted that would come. Luca and Rima were there, but Seiren was constantly at Kaname's side. Shiki was driving, since he and Rima were now virtually inseparable and he was the only one besides Cain and Kaname who could drive. Rima was in the front seat, holding Shiki's free hand, and Aidou was on the far side of the back seat beside Luca, acting as bodyguard. The third row of seats had been removed for extra storage space, so they were crowded. With so many vampires, the only human had reason to be scared.

"We're shopping for the dance. It's in a few days, there are a few good sales on, and I wanted to surprise Kaname with a new dress. He's seen all of my own and my mother's dampers his mood. Besides," she poked a finger at Yori, "_you_ don't have anything good to wear."

Yori looked down at herself. "Why are we all wearing our uniforms, by the way? You pulled me right out of class, but you guys…" she trailed off when Yuuki shook her head.

"They tell other vampires that we don't want to be bothered. Else they'd stop us in the middle of the street and start talking politics. _Very_ boring, believe me."

"Oh." Yuuki's friend drifted into her own little world, a frown on her face.

* * *

They arrived in town without incident and the girls pulled they unenthusiastic guys into shop after shop, each and every one uber-girly. Yuuki had to admit that part of their reluctance probably had to do with the fact that they decided to park the car and walk, resulting in the guys substituting for pack mules.

Yuuki ended up buying a figure-hugging black dress with light pink frills, black and pink heels, tiny pink earrings, and a black choker. She helped Luca pick a short dark blue dress with a silver choker, and Yori settled for a pretty green dress and silver earrings. They both decided they had shoes at the Dorms that they could use.

* * *

They had been through town without incident and were heading back to the car when Luca smelled something on the wind. "Oh. No." The other students looked at her funny, not understanding. "All of you, but especially Yuuki-sama, start taking your tablets and _run_. To the car, quick!"

Luca saw Aidou take a quick sniff, before his eyes turned red and he started shoveling pills in his mouth. "Yuuki-sama, keep your nose in that cake, and don't smell the air. Let's go!"

The vampires started running, but Luca hesitated when she saw Yori. She sprinted to the confused human and flung her up on her back. They took off so fast that the wind whistled in her ears and she almost didn't hear Yori's soft voice. "Thank you, for not leaving me behind."

"Oh, it was nothing."

"Still, I didn't think _you_ of all people would come to my aid. I _am_ Yuuki's best friend, after all."

Luca understood the implications, of course. She laughed quietly, to the girl's obvious surprise. "Yuuki-sama and I got over that misunderstanding a while ago. I simply serve Kaname-sama now, so Yuuki-sama and I are free to be good friends. Besides, I found someone who loves me back. I'm content." Normally, Luca would never share so much with a human, and a prefect at that, but the bond they shared relaxed her. For all of her low self-esteem, Yuuki-sama could work wonders.

* * *

Yuuki looked at Aidou and Luka in confusion. They wouldn't look her in the eyes, but she could see the red in theirs. Something was seriously wrong.

* * *

"Yesterday at about 5:30 pm, a speeding car hit a large truck. The truck was at the tail end of a traffic jam caused by construction on Main Street.

"The impact was so hard that the truck tipped over and caused a domino effect. A crane fell across the road, blocking the escape route.

"Police have released the real cause of the accident this morning. Investigators tell us that the speeder was a twenty-nine year old man fleeing with his kidnapped twin daughters after murdering his divorced wife. The only surviving family member is a son who was in a daycare.

"Death counts reached above a hundred over an hour ago when an old man died in the hospital. The serious injuries count, both permanent and temporary, is in the hundreds, including road workers at the site.

"This just in; death counts ri-"

There was a little _beep!_ As a long and elegant hand reached over her shoulder to turn off the TV. Yuuki wasn't aware that she was crying until those same fingers swept them from her cheek. "We couldn't have done anything," he breathed in her ear. "Luca and Aidou did the right thing."

"There must have been something, anything, to save more lives that I could've done. Anything…" she whispered the last part, more to herself than him.

She was surprised when he jerked her chin around so he could look into her eyes. He talked softly.

"We're lucky there were no vampires there, particularly any powerful ones. With so much blood everywhere, they would have gone berserk, eating everyone in sight."

Well, that was one way to end a conversation.

* * *

_So, did you enjoy it? Since you made it to the bottom of the page, I hope you did! Haha, do you guys like how Kaname's stated using 'we' for him and Yuuki? I think it's cute. On the whole Zero and Shiki thing, I planned on having those in later chapters. Also, I think I mentioned this before, but I'll be updating as soon as possible. Which may mean shorter or longer waits, depending on how busy I am and on any writer's blocks that sneak up on me. I'd just like to let you know that your comments are all very motivating, and I'm especially grateful to the people who have reviewed for every chapter so far. You are all a dream come true, to be able to hear a stranger's opinion on my works._

_o_O That's a _lot_ of rulers!_


	4. Fourth Night

_OMG!! I'm _soooo_ sorry! I haven't updated in a while because I had stupid writer's block! Hopefully this chapter will make up for it!_

_Oh, yeah, and just for the sake of the story: We don't know how old Yuuki's brother was when Rido killed him, and everyone's been assuming he was a kid, but for the sake of this story he was an adult in vampire years. Also, I'm kind of slipping back into my normal style of writing, making lot's of little implications that hopefully you guys will understand :p. The end of the chapter was a little rushed, but I'll fix it at some point. Not in the mood right now._

* * *

Yuuki sat on the floor of Kaname's bedroom in her shift, toying with a little plastic ring. She found herself absentmindedly humming and slipping the plastic ring on and off her finger. Luca sat on his oversized bed, sewing a new zipper in her dress.

"Yuuki-sama, if you keep doing that your finger's going to turn green. I don't understand your fascination with it." Yuuki tilted the cheap ring above her head in the lamplight.

"I don't either. I've just got this feeling…" she turned towards the older girl. "Something major is going to happen tonight. Something either good or bad." She raised her voice. "It _really_ doesn't help that _someone_ is keeping some of the plans to himself!" She was annoyed because her brother was keeping about a half-hour of the nights plans to himself, and everyone in the dorm knew it. The only clue she had was from the one time she asked him about it, and all he said was "Don't worry. I have both of your father's approval."

Luca stood up and walked over to Yuuki. Sighing, she stood up to allow her to slip the dress over her head. She walked over to the bathroom door and knocked. "You can come out whenever you are finished preparing, Kaname-sama."

There was silence on the other side of the door before he entered the room confidently. "We appreciate your help, Luca. You may go to the party now with Cain. Tell Curtis that we'll be there in fifteen minutes, and don't forget that you're a host tonight. Circulate through the crowds and sow as many seeds as you can. We need you to pull this one off."

She bowed her head and curtsied, then left the room. Their sharp ears picked up the reaction when Curtis, one of the foreign students, announced them. Seeing 'Wild-sempai' with the prettiest vampire they'd ever seen crushed more than a few dreams.

* * *

Luca and Cain moved towards Shiki and Rima. They quietly whispered "Fifteen minutes" then raised her voice. "They got into another shouting match. We should steer clear." They walked away through the large ballroom attached to the back of the Dorm.

* * *

When Cain entered with Luca, Yori became extra alert. She was the only one in hearing range of Shiki and Rima, so she walked over to the bottom of the stairs. She met the eyes of Hikari and frowned. She would need to be watched carefully.

* * *

Hikari watched Yori move towards the stairs. Why? All the chairman had told the prefects was to be on extra alert, nothing more. According to him, Yori was the one with the details.

Cornering the blond had done nothing, to say the least. She flat out refused to give anything away. She was alert now, her eyes shifty. Not watching the Night Class, but the Day Class.

At least she wouldn't have to worry about Cross Yuuki getting close to her beloved Kaname-sama. It was a balm to her sore heart when she found that Yuuki had been turned.

* * *

Curtis watched the purebloods with wide eyes when they stopped right beside him. It was probably the first time he was ever so close to a pureblood, let alone two. Poor guy.

Yuuki had to give him credit. Despite his nervousness, he stood and announced the couple with a clear voice. The entire hall heard him utter those fatal words, "And now I present to you the main hosts for tonight, Kuran Kaname and Cross Yuuki."

Even the people who had flocked to Aidou, single as always, paused for a moment. As they descended down the stairs, Yuuki watched the crowd absorb this information. Aidou fans crowded closer, realizing they had the only single male from the original Night Class. The new students didn't have time to establish a fan base yet.

There was a gentle murmur, as the Kaname fans hadn't come out of their state of shock. There would be an explosion soon, and the other students noticed. Some edged towards the doorway, but couldn't exit because Shiki, Rima, Cain and Luca just happened to be talking animatedly in front of it, as if nothing had happened.

Kaname 'pulled' the trigger. "Yuuki, _love_, why don't we get ourselves a drink?" His eyes swept over the room.

Yuuki allowed one side of her mouth to turn up. "Yes, why don't we?"

* * *

Yori watched as a surprising amount of girls-almost half- just sniffed and walked away. She now remembered that Kaname fans never got as excited as the other fan girls. Mimicking their crush, she guessed, though they were probably weeping inside.

The rest of the girls looked like they wanted to kill someone. A few of the fanatics even began pulling each others hair out, though surprisingly no-one went for the 'problem' herself. On further thought, maybe it wasn't so surprising, considering the situation.

The vampires guarding the door let the broken down fanatics stumble out the door before it turned to a general riot. The composed ones stayed behind, determined to find out what would unfold.

A stone-faced Hikari stalked out of the building as if she was personally insulted, which she probably was, irrational as that sounds. Hikari joined the prefects just to be close to Kaname. She really would have to watch Hikari carefully. Unfortunately, she couldn't ask the Chairman to temporarily confiscate her weapons, since it might set the girl off.

There wasn't anything stopping her from warning Cross that there was a possible danger to his precious daughter, however.

* * *

Yuuki glanced around the large room quickly. There were so many people!

Entering the room, her mind had gone blank, but it now had time to be as active as it wanted. She kept her face smooth, but every time they stopped to talk to someone, she wanted to scream. Not only was she extremely nervous, but they treated her so differently. Every time she opened her mouth, she could almost _feel_ them staring at her teeth, and the couple times she dropped a few blood tablets in her fruit punch, she saw at least one person shiver. She didn't want to be treated differently; she was the same person, right? Overall, the experience was very sobering. That's probably when she realized that she could never fully return to the human world.

The vampires circulated the room, talking with many curious Day Class students. They would answer questions about their relationship-subtle and not so subtle- vaguely, but jumped on the most trivial, unrelated conversation they could. This confused the vast majority of people, considering that their body language was saying something completely different. Yuuki kept her eye out for those quick enough to understand the many implications, committing their faces to memory.

The average conversation went like this:

"So, you and Kaname, huh?"

"Mmhm…"

"You've got a big ballroom here."

"We got it during the renovations last year. We actually use it quite a bit."

"What for?"

"Soirees and sometimes to welcome new students."

"Soirees?"

"Vampire soirees. Basically a big party full of vampires."

"Oh."

Over the time Yuuki had been away she had changed quite a bit. She had matured, but she had also learned the value of loosening up once in a while. Yuuki was glad that ever-serious Yori had also figured out that it was alright to have fun just for the sake of it sometimes.

* * *

Kaname smiled to a Day Class couple, secretly laughing at them. The girl was very determined, and the guy looked more than a little wild around the eyes. He guessed he had just been asked out by the girl of his dreams, only to find out that she was using him to get close to her own crush. Humans were cruel in their own way.

Humans thought vampires were monsters just because they drink blood. Yet, humans ate animals and plants, and when you really thought about it, were animals as well. At least vampires didn't _have_ to kill their prey. They just happened to be higher up on the food chain.

* * *

Yuuki almost swooned when they caught sight of Yori, arms linked with a tall Night Class student. He had dark blue eyes and short blue hair. _That has to be dyed,_ she thought to herself.

When they saw Yuuki and Kaname they approached. Yuuki's eyes widened and she threw Kaname a look. One of those "If this goes wrong, I'm going to kill you" looks. He just returned it with a smile.

"Oh, yes, I forgot to tell you about Ryuji. You never met him, but at one point we had an older brother who was married to a Shirabuki. Ryuji's their son, so he's our nephew."

"How could you forget something so important? No, never mind. How could I not sense it until now?"

"He wasn't sure how you'd react to him, so he was avoiding you. I also have the sneaky suspicion that he wanted to surprise you."

When the couple halted in front of the siblings, the three purebloods nodded their heads, acknowledging each other. The tall man took Yuuki's fingers and kissed them.

"Yuuki, I'm glad to finally have met you. I'd imagine Uncle has already told you about me?"

"Yes, Ryuji. It surprised me quite a bit, actually. Hello, Yori."

Her best friend looked at the two of them, obviously confused. "Hi Yuuki. Um, this is my boyfriend, Ryuji." She rushed to say it, as if she was afraid she wouldn't be able to get it out otherwise.

"What gave you the change of heart? I thought you didn't like the Night Class, especially the new kids." Yuuki teased.

"Well… Now that their secret is out, I understand why I was intimidated before. We kept running into each other before school began and I knew he was a Night Class student. We had a few conversations, and I've begun to see the real person, not just a vampire. It also helps that we don't have the same problems you do with fan girls and all that."

Yuuki smiled and had the urge to hug Yori, but instead grasped her hand tightly.

"Uh, Yuuki? Ouch."

"Oh, sorry."

* * *

A little while later the music started playing. The speaker system in the walls were of such quality that the music sounded like it was being played live. After 'Weeping' by Josh Groban played, the grand piano was rolled out and one of the Day Class girls sat down, hands ready. Yuuki recognized her favorite piano concerto as the orchestra came in through the speakers.

Kaname swept her into the middle of the floor. As she spun, guided by his gentle hands, she didn't think she would ever have so much fun dancing again.

"Rachmaninov's piano concerto number two in C minor, opus eighteen. Thank you. You know I love this song." He smiled down at her. "You've been happy a lot lately, Kaname."

"What isn't there to be happy about? We're here together."

The purebloods glided to the music, lost in their own little world. Yuuki regretted hearing the music end.

Her brother let go of her hand, bringing her back to the real world. She stared at him blankly as he dropped to one knee. Comprehension dawned on her as he held up a small box and opened it.

"Yuuki, will you marry me?"

* * *

"…"

Silence.

"Yes!"

* * *

Kaname slipped a white gold ring on her finger while the ballroom erupted into cheers. On it were four gems. Two small gems, a ruby and a sapphire, were positioned above two larger colours, baby pink and baby blue. Yuuki grasped the significance immediately, though she wasn't sure many others in the room would.

Some more bubbly songs started playing, starting with 'Around the World' and then '500 Miles' by The Proclaimers. There was a big group dance for that one, and Yuuki had fun just goofing off with her friends.

* * *

When the clock struck quarter to twelve, the room hushed expectantly. Silently, Yuuki and Kaname linked arms and walked up the stairs. At the top, they turned to survey the crowd, then parted to walk to their rooms, the doors on either sides of the staircase.

* * *

_I've been trying to not make my authors notes too long, but it's just so hard... BTW, '500 Miles' does have a pretty cool group dance that goes with it. I found out about the dance at a wedding :D. Definitely check out 'Weeping', because the lyrics just work perfectly, and Josh has a great voice. And yes, Rachmaninov's piano concerto no. 2 is _my_ favorite classical song _X_|. Sorry Yuuki, couldn't resist, since it came on my iPod just as I was writing that part. And before anyone asks, I did watch Toradora recently :p, though Ryuji looks more like Ikuto from Shugo Chara._

_I want to get the next chapter up asap, but then again, I've been trying to do that with all my chapters. I might be writing a couple one-shots soon. I _do_ know that part of the reason I broke out of my writer's block so soon was because I was feeling guilty about not updating, since I know that frusteration myself. Thank goodness it didn't last as long as my last writer's block (three or four months. Yeah, it sucked) Please review, and constructive critisicm is welcomed! *winces* No, seriously, I want to know your true opinions :). I'll see if I can find the time at some point to reply to reviews!_


	5. Fifth Night

_Okay, so it's a short chapter, but at least it's something, right? The ring is explained (which I really didn't expect anyone to get anyway) and there's some foreshadowing, but I don't really want to spoil it for you, so here you go!_

* * *

Yuuki walked down the busy street hanging on Kaname's arm and pointing at windows. Mid-thigh in the back, her light blue dress angled down to her knees in the front. Kaname was wearing long sleeved shirt with a black vest and black pants. Overall, the couple dressed simply but elegantly, with luxurious fabric and a quality that hinted wealth.

"Onii-sama, let's eat!"

The brunette dragged her startled brother into a fast food restaurant – "I'm tired of fancy food!" she had proclaimed earlier – and shoved some paper money into Kaname's face. She let go of the hand she was leading him around by and called over her shoulder "My treat! You've already bought me a bunch of stuff today!" Yuuki filled a couple of cups with iced tea and set her bags down by a secluded table in a back corner.

Leaning back into the semi-circle of the small bench she listened to her fiancé talk to the flirting cashier. She wouldn't stop talking, at least not until Kaname mentioned in passing "Oh, really? My fiancé would _love_ that. Where did you say that amusement park was again?" She stopped bothering him after that. He masked it well, but she could practically _feel_ his irritation and smug satisfaction as he drew close. She did know him best, after all.

Oddly enough that made her feel good, not that he would be interested in a _human_ girl. But she had been human... Yuuki shook her head vigorously. That wasn't accurate, she was born a pureblood! Never human to begin with.

The other pureblood headed towards her hidden table balancing an awkward tray. He slid in beside her and set it down gently. She inhaled his scent as her hands lifted a double Big Mac.

"Onii-sama, you've got sauce on your face!" Yuuki grabbed a napkin and wiped the corner of his mouth.

"Leave it. I'll just get more on my face." He snatched her wrist and leaned towards her. He breathed his next words into her face. "I thought I told you to call me by my given name, did I not? _Kuran _Yuuki-sama?"

Her breath caught as he assessed her reaction. He slowly leaned even closer and licked the corner of her mouth. "Onee-sama, you've got sauce on your face!" he gently mocked.

"Kaname, you're mean!" Yuuki sighed and blushed as she poured blood-tablet water into her ketchup. Her delicate fingers mixed it together with a fry and raised it to her lips. She didn't taste any blood, but it _did_ help sate her other hunger. She sprinkled a little ketchup on her burger and took a bite.

"You've undone all my work."

Before Kaname had a chance to repeat his actions the door slid open and another set of smells invaded the room. Instantly recognized, Yuuki jumped up from her seat and walked quickly to the front of the restaurant. She ignored the glares that she – and Kaname, who was following close behind – were getting from couples and both genders from other tables. Well, that was a first, Kaname getting glared at by someone other than…

She rushed to the pair that had just stepped in the door and embraced her best friend tightly. From the corner of her eye she saw her fiancé give their nephew a bear hug. For a split second she stopped moving completely, she was that shocked.

Ryuji was too. His eyes were wide and slightly wild as he stood there stiffly. Yuuki stifled a giggle when Kaname let go and gave her a wink, leaving the other Kuran standing there like a statue in the middle of the floor. She ran to their table to pick up their bags while he ordered food for the frozen couple.

"You know, Kaname, he reminds me of a character from a manga Ichijo made me read." She politely covered her mouth as she yawned. "A guy named Ikuto, or something like that."

"I know."

The brunette tugged on Yori's arm. "C'mon, you can come with us. We were going shopping and I thought it would be nice to pick up something for our nephew and his girlfriend."

The blonde's eyes grew even wider. She swung around to the tall man beside her. "You never told me you were related to my _best friend_!"

Her exclamation snapped him out of his reverie. "Oh, I forgot. My father was their brother."

"How could you for-" Suddenly her eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Wait a minute… Does that also make you a pureblood?"

His blue hair swayed as he looked away uncomfortably. "Um… Yeah, I guess."

* * *

As the group wandered through town, Kaname and Ryuji kept their heads together. They were speaking quietly behind the enthusiastic girls, nodding and shaking their heads at something the other had said. Finally they came to an agreement and shook hands.

The girls weren't paying any attention to them. Something had caught Yori's eye, and now they were examining it. The object of curiosity was the beautiful ring on Yuuki's left hand. They marveled at how old it looked, and the quality of the gems. Yori pointed out a small engraved picture on the band opposite the stones.

"Oh, this? It's the family crest. This ring has been in the family for generations, and my parents were over three thousand when they died. It's existed for… well, let's just go with 'A long time.'"

Something occurred to her friend then. "If so, do the gems have any special meaning?" She gestured with her arm, making a wide sweeping motion in front of her as if to do a pirouette, indicating the world at general. "For some reason, all family heirlooms seem to come with a story."

Yuuki visibly hesitated. "Yeah. The small dark gems represent the previous generation and their influence on the younger generation, the lighter and larger gems. The white gold is for the purity of purebloods. Originally, Mother was supposed to give it to me when I became old enough to marry, but she…" The young pureblood felt her lower lip tremble slightly and felt moisture touch the corner of her eyes.

Sayori clasped her friend's hands in her own for a moment before taking out a handkerchief and lightly patting her tears. "Come now, we're supposed to have fun!"

That's when the men decided to take the women by surprise, Kaname by circling his fiancé's waist with an arm and pulling hers behind himself to walk together. Ryuji swept Yori up and slung her on his back, where she quickly clambered up to sit on his shoulders, since she was wearing a short skirt. The quartet walked down the street laughing, with the nephew teasing the uncle about letting the aunt sit on his shoulders.

* * *

Kaname had just swung Yuuki onto his shoulders – after she complained for the millionth time about being too small to see anything in the crowd – when they ran into Luca, Cain, Shiki and Rima. Luca shot Yuuki a disapproving look, but said nothing.

"Oh, Luca, Rima, we were about to pick out some bathing suits and head to the pool."

"B-but Yuuki-sama! Your skin!" Luca protested. "It's too bright out!"

"C'mon, we'll find an indoor pool. It'll be fun!"

And so they went.

* * *

Yuuki slipped the pen back into its stand on the desk and sighed, but smiled at the same time. At least she would have something… She refused to acknowledge the thought as it surfaced in her mind. A light tapping sounded on the door, and she shoved the small book she was writing in into a desk drawer.

"Yes?" she called.

The voice on the other side of the door warmed her heart instantly. "Would you like to have dinner in my room, love?"

The ghost of a smile from moments ago became genuine.

"Sure."

* * *

_Okay, so I need my reader's help. Big time._

_Lately I've had no drive to write. At all. It's not writer's block, just complete lack of inspiration. I got out of school last week, so I'm recharging my batteries from insanely busy days, and would like to start writing a lot for the summer. To get in the mood I would like to write some oneshots, but I can't think of anything. All I know is that I want to do something with each of the more important characters that don't get mentioned very often (Night Class, ect, ect.), and at one point I wanted to put together a collection of Yori oneshots. In other words, I need prompts and suggestions. You can either message me or put it in the a review. I also have to admit that I absorb reviews like a dying man in the desert drinks water. Since I can't convince any of my siblings to finish the anime or follow along with the manga, it makes me infinitely happy to see your optimism (-- hopeless pessimist). This is not a threat, btw. I hate when authors do that._

_So now that you have heard my plea, you can go on with your lives and hopefully get that creative wheel of yours working, since mine seems to have gotten stuck in a pothole._


End file.
